Benjamin
"If I can’t protect an ally, then what is the use of my being there? No blood should be spilled if it isn’t necessary." — Benjamin to Denna in their C-Support Benjamin is an optional playable character in the Fatesona universe taking place in the world of Fire Emblem Fates on Birthright, Conquest and Revelation routes. Benjamin had once been kept at a camp with several other children to be trained to eventually become muscle to be sold for hire. Having fled from his captors in his teens, he has been a curious wanderer ever since. If Benjamin achieves S-Support, he will bear/adopt a daughter named Eve with his spouse. Profile Past Early Childhood Born of a lower class family that consisted primarily of rice farmers that originate from a village quite a ways away from the Hoshidan capitol city, but still under Hoshidan authority, Benjamin was the family's second-born infant son, with a brother old enough to inherit the rice paddy farm and land from their parents when they were to pass. His family mostly lived rather peaceful and uneventful lives until they hear news of a large group of bandits, thieves and other troublemakers that had only recently raided a village not too far away. Despite the anxiety, the village carried on as it always did until one late afternoon. That fateful evening, their peace was disrupted by an ambush of several raiders who took food, jewelry, currency, valuable material things, but what they had not anticipated was that the raiders were also interested in kidnapping the village's younger, more vulnerable children. Those too young to fight back or make a fuss. Capture At the time, Benjamin would have been an infant when he was taken away from his family under the orange hues of the setting sun and the scorching flames of home fires. What the bandits were involved in was essentially a form of human trafficking, where they would kidnap children and raise and train them to serve various purposes. Benjamin was placed in a group of other boys, all of whom looked quite different from the other and together they were trained and tested severely. It took a long time for Benjamin to realize what was happening; that they were trying to see where he'd fit and how he'd be the most useful. Over time, he grew and was placed under conditions to push someone to physically accommodate the ability to turn their minds off during combat and ignore any semblance of pain and agony. To keep fighting despite any aching or pains. Benjamin was growing, his training pushed for it. But despite the training, and despite the demands, the tests, he couldn't be rid of his empathy. He could not bring himself to kill under command and even in his heavily influenced mind, he could not make himself take life. In this time, he would be known by his peers as "Benjamin, the Coward" or "Benjamin, the Yellow-bellied" Escape and Epiphany Between the ages of 16 and 18, he was to be sold off to a high bidder, bound and sent off in transit to his new 'owner' without foresight on his fate. However, in the process of transport, Benjamin managed to catch a fraction of a second of vulnerability between the two lackeys in charge of his transport and took the opportunity to debilitate them and flee. Barefoot and partially bound, with nothing but the berserker armor he was clad in, he ran and ran and never looked back, traveling over fields and travelling through caves and tunnels he didn't know if he'd come out of; ducking into spaces he didn't know he could fit in. He ran until he no longer recognized the terrain, or could tell what was on the horizon and was far too weary to run any longer. In that moment, in the midst of a vast empty field under the light of the rising sun, he finally brought himself to stop running and take a moment to take in the land around him. As plain as it would have been to any common eye, to him, it was a luxury he had not been able to afford for what felt like eternity. In that field, he experienced a peace he never knew he wanted. For once, he didn't feel the need to curl up and hide, to run or to retreat. For the very first time in his life, he was free. Present Personality At first glance, Benjamin can be seen as rather intimidating when his height and class are taken into account; this especially being the case when he is first encountered in battle. Though he generally keeps to himself, Benjamin is courteous to both friends and acquaintances alike. In-Game Supports Romantic Supports Canon *Charlotte Fatesona *Moire *Luna *Denna *Touyu Other Supports Canon Fatesona * Salai * Jin Child Unit Supports Canon Fatesona * Eve * Emil (If Benjamin is his father) * Amaryllis (If Benjamin is her father) * Vivi (If Benjamin is her father) * Gilbert (If Benjamin is his father) * Melchor (If Benjamin is his father) * Minna (If Benjamin is her father) Quotes (vs. Denna) * Benjamin: I understand… I often dream about it all ending. The death and fighting, that is. * Benjamin: I think about a time in the future where the grief ends and everyone has time to heal. So that someday, maybe the blood on my hands can be washed away. Personal Skill Selflessness: Restores 20% of adjacent units within a single square range at the beginning of every turn. Roster Entry A Berserker with nowhere to go home to. A large and often menacing silhouette on the battlefield, he was often misunderstood and left alone. Those who grew closer to him recall him to be quite gentle and amicable. Born on July 12th. Possible Endings Trivia * Artwork of Benjamin typically has him wielding a weapon reminiscent of a Silver Axe * Benjamin shares his birthday, July 12th, with Kaden/Nishiki from Fire Emblem Fates * Benjamin plays a key part in the recruitment of Dark Knight unit, Salai. * Benjamin occasionally wears glasses; he's near-sighted. * Benjamin wears his helmet in battle, as it obscures his vision and makes it easier for him to face his adversaries. * Benjamin studies healing methods and magic in his spare time. * 'Benjamin' is not his given birthname, but was never able to recall it. His name was given by the bandits that raised him. Gallery benspritecroppedneuralnonip.png|Benjamin's Portrait FE14_Ben_Berserker_Map_Sprite.gif|Benjamin's Map Sprite berserkerben.jpg|Concept Artwork of Benjamin berserkerbenhelmet.jpg|Artwork of Benjamin in full first concept armor DennaBenSsupport.jpg|Sequential Artwork depicting S-Support between Benjamin and Denna mafiaau.jpg|Criminal AU featuring Benjamin, Elliot and Brandon. Category:Berserker Category:First Generation Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Male Category:Character